Momento Eterno
by Vovo
Summary: Squall finalmente encontra Seifer após a guerra. Mas ele se dará conta de que aquele momento era mais importante do que parecia ser?  SeiferxSquall  Yaoi.


**Casal****: **SeiferxSquall

**Avisos****:** Yaoi. Lemon. Deathfic.

**Sinopse:** Squall finalmente encontra Seifer após a guerra. Mas ele se dará conta de que aquele momento era mais importante do que parecia ser?

**Momento Eterno**

Havia sido uma confusão terrível. Um franzir de cenho começava a despontar no rosto de Squall – ao andar pela estrada que o guiava de volta a Garden de Balamb – lembrando-se dos acontecimentos da sua última missão.

Era para ter sido simples.

Aparentemente, havia alguns monstros em volta da área onde novos draw points haviam sido descobertos, o que tornava difícil para os especialistas em mágica explorarem o local. Quando Squall ouviu sobre a missão pela primeira vez, ele sabia que qualquer SeeD seria capaz de cuidar da situação, mas ele estava tão desesperadamente cansado de ficar dentro da Garden – lutando contra os mesmos monstros e sendo alvo fácil para algumas tarefas de escritório enfadonhas – que ele prontamente ofereceu seus serviços para o trabalho. Porém, ele não achou a missão tão simples quando se encontrou no meio de uma nova espécie de dragões e o pior: cientistas impertinentes correndo de um lado para o outro, intrometendo-se no meio da luta. Eles estavam mais preocupados se a batalha danificaria seus equipamentos, então o instruíram a lutar... com moderação – seja lá o que aquilo significava.

Squall começou a sentir uma dor-de-cabeça se aproximando...

_Bom, não adianta mais pensar nisso, tudo acabou._

O rapaz respirou fundo e depois se virou para olhar o mar: as águas azuis ondulavam sobre a areia lentamente, quase que a acariciando; o sol brilhava lindamente no horizonte, enquanto seus raios se estendiam pelo céu em um caloroso abraço.

Embora seus músculos estivessem exaustos e seu corpo clamasse por descanso, pela primeira vez, durante os últimos dias, ele sentiu um momento de paz, apenas sentindo a brisa do mar tocando a sua pele.

Apesar de ele não se incomodar em permanecer eternamente naquele momento, ele sentiu a repentina vontade de olhar em volta.

Alerta.

Por ser um lutador treinado, ele pôde sentir uma presença por perto, então ele se virou lentamente e fez seu olhar trilhas o cenário. Squall viu as sombras da cidade de Balamb de um lado, para então olhar na outra direção e ver vegetação, árvores e um lago; parecia que havia alguém perto das águas calmas. Ele andou lenta e cuidadosamente na direção da pessoa, e, a cada passo, ele sentia seu coração bater mais rápido.

Então ele parou.

Squall se surpreendeu ao reconhecer o rosto perfeitamente esculpido do loiro alto. Ele andou lentamente na direção do homem, ainda sem acreditar no que estava vendo. O loiro estava sentado à beira de um lago – uma expressão de concentração em sua face.

Embora os passos fossem discretos, o loiro conseguia escutar perfeitamente alguém se aproximando, mas ele apenas se virou para ver quem era quando esse alguém parou apenas a alguns passos de distância.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Seifer perguntou, surpreso, quando seus olhos verdes viram quem havia se aproximado.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – Squall devolveu a pergunta.

Seifer sentiu as palavras serem absorvidas; por um longo momento, ele apenas encarou Squall, demorando-se ao estudar o belo rosto em sua perfeição – adornado pelas mechas castanhas – e então seu olhar percorreu o corpo coberto pelo característico couro e camiseta branca. Fazia um bom tempo desde que ele vira o rapaz pela última vez, desde a guerra contra a feiticeira... O tempo que se seguiu, quando eles estiveram separados, esteve corroendo a sua alma amargamente.

Mas eles haviam se encontrado de novo.

O que seria deles a partir daquele momento? Seifer observou as águas calmas por um momento, silencioso por mais um tempo, até ele sorrir tristemente e finalmente retornar a falar. – Não está vendo? Estou pescando.

- Onde você esteve? – Squall tentou controlar a ansiedade que estava correndo pelos seus sentidos.

- Aqui – Seifer falou com simplicidade.

Squall franziu o cenho, repentinamente se lembrando de que o loiro conseguia aborrecê-lo facilmente.

Vendo a expressão no rosto do moreno, Seifer não conseguia evitar um sorriso provocador, como nos velhos tempos. – Eu estive por perto.

- E ninguém viu você até agora. – Eles estiveram procurando pelo Seifer por meses, parecia que de repente o loiro havia se evaporado no ar. Os últimos a vê-lo foram seus amigos: Fujin e Raijin. Porém, eles não ajudaram muito em localizar o loiro, de tão preocupados que estavam pela segurança do amigo. Após a guerra, mesmo que Seifer provasse que ele não era culpado por suas ações, haveria ainda alguma punição.

- Às vezes eu visito a Fujin e o Raijin.

- E não eu – Squall disse amargamente, sem conseguir disfarçar muito bem o quanto ele se sentia magoado.

Ouvir aquilo fez com que Seifer fechasse os olhos. – Eu tentei...

- Não, você não tentou.

- Você não entenderia... – Seifer sorriu tristemente e olhou novamente para Squall.

- É, você tem razão. – Squall se virou e caminhou de volta para a estrada, apesar da vontade de permanecer ali.

Seifer se levantou, porém, ele saiba que todo o esforço em impedir o moreno seria inútil. Em vez disso, ele berrou, certo de que Squall escutaria. – Me encontre de novo quando você quiser, eu estarei esperando por você aqui. – Ele suspirou ao ver o moreno ir embora.

xxx

Squall andou furiosamente de volta para a Garden – já era noite quando ele alcançou o local. Ele se encaminhou diretamente para seu quarto, desesperado por tomar um banho. Ele estava feliz por não ter encontrado ninguém em seu caminho... até ver uma figura conhecida nos corredores – mechas loiras desafiando a gravidade. Squall franziu o cenho, era óbvio que Zell queria falar sobre a missão, mas Squall realmente não estava a fim. Então ele andou rapidamente e parou brevemente ao lado do loiro.

- Eu falo com você amanhã, eu tô cansado agora.

Zell estava distraído com uma revista sobre armas e quase pulou de susto quando viu Squall. Mas quando as palavras finalmente foram compreendidas pelo seu cérebro confuso, o rapaz já havia deixado o corredor.

xxx

Squall entrou em seu quarto e tirou as suas roupas depressa. Ele entrou no banheiro da sua suíte, um dos poucos luxos que ele achava útil por ser um SeeD de alta patente. Sentindo a água acariciando sua pele, ele finalmente se acalmou. Ele sentiu as mechas molhadas grudando em sua face, enquanto fechava seus olhos, mas repentinamente, ele os abriu novamente, sentido raiva de si mesmo. O que ele havia feito? Quando ele finalmente havia reencontrado Seifer, após todo aquele tempo, ele simplesmente havia ido embora.

Ele socou o azulejo com a parte do lado de seu punho, sentindo-se um idiota. Repentinamente, ele desligou a água e pegou uma toalha, voltado ao quarto com raiva. Ele queria voltar ao lago e encontrar Seifer novamente, mas ele sabia que o loiro não estaria lá naquela hora. Mesmo que ele tivesse dito que estaria lá, não significava que ele estaria lá para sempre.

Squall suspirou ao terminar de se enxugar.

Talvez amanhã.

xxx

Os olhos de Irvine estavam se abrindo e fechando em seu estado sonolento. A televisão estava ligada, mas não havia nada que prendesse a sua atenção, ele apenas precisava de alguma distração, algo para ajudá-lo a permanecer acordado – apesar de a TV não estar oferecendo muita ajuda... Mas, de repente, ele ouviu a porta se abrir e ele sentou-se novamente no sofá.

- Ei, demorou para conseguir os seus hot-dogs.

- É... – Zell caminhou em silêncio.

Irvine queria perguntar o que havia acontecido, reconhecendo o tom triste na curta resposta do seu amigo. Ele olhou para o rosto do loiro e viu uma expressão que era tão incomum a nele. Aquilo o magoava, ver seu amigo daquele jeito, então ele decidiu falar como se nada estivesse errado. – Você precisou acordar as tias da lanchonete?

O loiro sentou-se no sofá, ao lado do atirador, e encarou os olhos azuis profundos. – Bom... foi...

- Eu aposto que elas queriam matar você. – Irvine sorriu de leve, tentando alegrar os ânimos, pelo menos um pouco.

- Na verdade não...

- Coitadas das tias, elas devem gostar mesmo de você para fazer tudo isso.

- Elas sabem que eu não sou nada sem os meus amados hot-dogs.

- Ah, eu ficaria com medo de ver você numa crise de abstinência.

- É, eu também tenho medo!

Irvine sorriu novamente, vendo que o loiro parecia ter se esquecido da tristeza, pelo menos por um tempo. – Sabe, eu estava pensando, talvez nós pudéssemos sair amanhã, comer alguma coisa.

O estômago de Zell estava ficando interessado na ideia. – É, a gente podia fazer isso, eu tô cansando de ficar aqui na Garden.

- Pois é, eu preciso mesmo fazer algo legal com vocês enquanto eu estou aqui.

- Quando você volta para a Garden de Galbadia?

- Hmm... Eu não sei, preciso perguntar para o Martine, ver se ele pode me dar mais dias de folga. – Irvine fechou os olhos por um momento e bocejou. Então ele reclinou seu corpo sobre o sofá e colocou uma perna sobre o colo de Zell, tentando se acomodar.

- Ei! O que você tá fazendo? Não dorme em cima de mim, você tem uma cama!

Irvine sorriu, seus olhos ainda fechados. – Cansado demais para andar.

- Você não tá pensando que eu vou carregar você...

- Eu não me importo... – Irvine riu.

Zell olhou profundamente para ele e suspirou. Ele também não se importaria. Porém, ele se levantou e caminhou até sua cama. Ele olhou para o rapaz de cabelos compridos que estava quase dormindo no sofá da sala do seu apartamento de SeeD. Quando Irvine tirou alguns dias de folga e voltou para a Garden de Balamb, os amigos deles prepararam o quarto do Zell para ele ficar lá, até mesmo trazendo outra cama ao lado da dele. O loiro ainda tinha suspeitas do porquê de tudo aquilo, afinal de contas, haviam vários quartos disponíveis para o atirador ficar. No entanto, Zell não podia dizer que ele não havia gostado da escolha dos amigos.

Sentindo-se cansado, porém, sem ter certeza de que conseguiria dormir, ele fechou seus olhos e se concentrou na imagem de um jovem que dormia, desejando que pudesse esquecer toda a tristeza que às vezes o assombrava, desejando que ele pudesse deixar o mundo dos sonhos tomar conta da sua mente.

xxx

_Seifer__._

Squall acordou confuso. Ele esperou até que sua respiração se acalmasse e esfregou seus olhos para afastar o sono, enquanto a luz da manhã aparecia lentamente pela sua janela. Ele se levantou e vestiu suas roupas rapidamente. Sem parar para comer, ele caminhou pelos corredores da Garden, em direção à saída.

Quando ele saiu, o ar frio da manhã envolveu seu corpo.

Ele não se importou.

Squall caminhou pela estrada; a névoa branca fazia com que fosse difícil ver muito longe. Mas ele continuou seguindo em frente, até deixar o asfalto e encontrar grama. Ele caminhou e caminhou até encontrar o lugar onde Seifer havia estado no dia anterior.

Nada.

Não havia ninguém ali.

Squall sentiu uma fraqueza repentina; o ar nebuloso o envolvia. E se ele havia perdido a chance? E se ele nunca encontrasse o Seifer de novo?

Uma série de "ses" correram pela sua mente enquanto ele esperava, pelo que parecia, eternamente; ele esperou até a névoa desaparecer e a paisagem se tornar visível novamente.

Mas ele ainda estava sozinho.

Squall tentou não demonstrar em sua expressão aquela angustia que o atormentava, mesmo não havendo ninguém para vê-la. Ele precisava ser forte... E se o Seifer viesse até ali e visse aquela cara derrotada? Com certeza ele riria dele.

E então, o sol - que esteve coberto por grossas camadas de nuvens – começou a penetrar a barreira branca, brilhando timidamente.

Squall queria negar a sensação boa que os raios de sol estavam provocando. Ele estava se sentindo péssimo, não havia nada de bom que ele pudesse sentir... Até uma figura dourada aparecer a sua frente.

O moreno estava surpreso, ele havia estado tão perdido em seu próprio mundo que ele não havia percebido o rapaz se aproximar. Porém, quando ele o viu... era como se tudo ao redor ficasse apagado com a intensidade daquela presença.

Seifer tinha aquele seu sorrisinho característico no rosto. – Esperou muito?

Squall queria se convencer de que odiava aquele sorriso. – Whatever... – Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e tentou desviar seu olhar, embora fosse cada vez mais difícil a cada passo que o loiro dava em sua direção. Ansiosamente, ele sentiu o outro corpo se aproximar, mas ele ficou frustrado quando viu Seifer passar direto por ele e sentar-se ao lago.

Sem conseguir pensar em outra opção, Squall caminhou na mesma direção e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ele olhou para o rosto do loiro – seus olhos verdes focados em um ponto imaginário sobre a água.

- Faz um bom tempo... – Seifer suspirou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Por onde você andou?

- Você já perguntou isso.

- Eu você não respondeu. – Squall respirou fundo. – Eu não vou informar a sua localização para as autoridades, eu só vou...

Seifer riu levemente. – Eu já disse, eu estava por perto de Balamb até agora.

- Bem debaixo dos nossos narizes? – Squall perguntou com incredulidade.

- É, é tão óbvio que vocês nem levaram a sério.

- Mas onde você está vivendo? Não é na cidade, nós já olhamos por lá.

- Hmm...- Seifer pausou por um momento. – Na cidade não, mas, você sabe, tem alguns lugares em volta.

- Que lugares? As montanhas? A Fire Cave?

Aquilo fez Seifer rir divertidamente, fazendo Squall se sentir como um idiota e fechar a cara.

- Numa casa, perto da floresta.

O peito de Squall pareceu ter se comprimido pela grande força daquela revelação.

_Tão perto._

O Seifer esteve tão perto. Mas então, por que ele não tentara vê-lo? Isso significa que ele não queria...

_Não é isso? _

Que estupidez a dele, a de ainda ter esperança. Squall achara que suas esperanças haviam morrido durando a guerra, que os acontecimentos colocaram um fim ao já frágil relacionamento deles. Ele nem mesmo sabia como chamar o que ele e o seu rival tiveram juntos naqueles anos confusos da adolescência.

Seifer sentiu uma dor em sua alma ao observar a expressão triste no rosto de Squall, seu coração se preenchendo de uma adoração tão familiar. Ele queria tomá-lo nos braços e afastar todas as preocupações dele, todos os pensamentos corrosivos que ele sabia que o seu amado SeeD estava sentido, porém, ele se conteve. Uma coisa que ele aprendera durante a Compressão do Tempo era que ter paciência. As atitudes impensadas da sua juventude haviam se extinguido há muito. – Squall... – ele chamou a atenção do moreno cuidadosamente.

- Você trouxe a sua gunblade – a afirmação de Squall interrompeu a pergunta do loiro.

Seifer não estava preparado para aquele comentário inesperado. Ele acariciou o lado sem corte da lâmina e mensurou suas palavras. – Trouxe.

- Eu também trouxe a minha. – Finalmente Squall encontrou a coragem para encarar os olhos verdes novamente, assim que uma nova chama se acendeu em sua alma.

Sentindo sua pulsação começar a se acelerar à medida que uma sensação familiar começou a ser desperta em seu peito, Seifer se levantou e estendeu a mão para o moreno – que demorou um breve segundo para considerar a oferta, porém, ainda assim aceitou a ajuda; o toque se prolongando por um momento.

Houve um tempo, não tão distante no passado, em que Squall pensou que a única forma de contato que ele poderia ter com o loiro era quando as lâminas de suas espadas se encontravam.

_Se é o único jeito de estarmos juntos, que seja._

Eles caminharam para uma área aberta, longe da estrada e não muito perto da floresta, onde eles poderiam passar o tempo sem serem interrompidos por transeuntes ou monstros.

Após tomarem distância e se posicionarem, eles pararam por um momento apenas para se encararem. Squall viu o loiro alto em sua pose orgulhosa com o seu sobretudo que ondulava suavemente com o vento; uma imagem tão familiar que evocava um sentimento ao mesmo tempo doce e triste. Então ele viu Seifer o convidar para a dança especial com sua mão e o SeeD estava ansioso para correr na direção da lâmina apontada para ele. Squall fez com que sua gunblade encontrasse a outra com um golpe forte, as armas finalmente se tocando após um longo tempo. O moreno então moveu sua arma em um arco e a fez colidir novamente contra a lâmina que bloqueou seu ataque.

Embora Seifer mantivesse uma expressão concentrada, o brilho em seus olhos não escondia seu divertimento. Ver o moreno mover o corpo em sua direção, os olhos azul-acinzentados cheios de uma emoção que só ele conseguia provocar, aquilo tudo fazia seu peito se encher de excitação. Ele amava cada golpe, cada vez que as suas espadas se tocavam.

Por um momento, Seifer apenas se defendeu das fortes investidas, concentrado demais em admirar a visão extraordinária daquele excelente lutador à sua frente. Squall sempre fora um bom guerreiro, mas parecia que ele havia excedido tudo que Seifer viu durante a guerra contra a feiticeira.

Decidido que era hora da verdadeira diversão começar, Seifer deixou um sorriso se mostrar em seu rosto, movendo-se para atacar com força total. O golpe foi tão forte que o corpo de Squall quase foi jogado para trás com o impacto, enquanto ele sentia a sola de seu calçado arranhar a terra debaixo de seus pés. Aquilo acendeu uma chama no moreno e ele atacou com toda a força que tinha, fazendo com que fosse difícil para o loiro bloqueá-lo.

E o tempo passou rapidamente com a concentração deles na luta – a concentração um no outro – era como se nada parecido existisse no mundo. Quando o sol já havia viajado por boa parte do céu, eles encerraram a luta, suas espadas encostadas em cruz.

- Empate? – Seifer perguntou. Ele trilhou seu olhar pelo corpo do moreno e terminou encarando os olhos acinzentados. Então ele viu a mão coberta pela luva se mover na direção de Hyperion. Os dedos de Squall trilharam a superfície fria, deslizando sobre o metal como se fosse uma carícia. Seifer observou a breve cena e sentiu uma vontade de se aproximar, fazendo com que ele removesse a lâmina da mão de Squall com seu movimento. Aquilo despertou o moreno de seu transe, e o fez se distanciar instintivamente.

Seifer exalou um suspirou frustrado, sentindo o momento se romper tão facilmente. Como eles podiam estar em uma forte sintonia num momento e no outro...

Squall se virou novamente na direção da estrada.

_Então é isso?_

- Onde você está indo? – Seifer perguntou ao ver o moreno se distanciar dele.

Ao ouvir a voz do loiro, Squall parou por um momento. – Eu... preciso ir.

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho coisas para fazer na Garden – Squall mentiu para si mesmo. Ele já deveria saber, Seifer havia seguido em frente, eles nunca ficariam como no passado, não havia volta...

- Você quer ver onde eu estou ficando?

O moreno despertou dos sos pensamentos tristes e sentiu uma pequena esperança crescer em seu peito. – Pode ser... – Apesar da forte emoção, foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Não é longe daqui. – Seifer começou a caminhar em frente.

Após caminharem um pouco, eles encontraram uma estrada secundária; Squall reconheceu o local onde algumas residências haviam sido construídas por pessoas que não queriam permanecer na cidade, mas também não queriam ficar muito longe dela. A primeira casa à vista era um lugar confortável e todo pintado de branco, sobre uma pequena colina, e Seifer caminhou diretamente para lá. Squall arqueou uma sobrancelha, não era uma mansão, mas estava longe de ser uma casa comum. O loiro abriu a porta e gesticulou para que Squall o seguisse. O moreno parou à soleira da porta, sem acreditar no que seu olhos estavam vendo. Não podia ser, de onde Seifer havia conseguido o dinheiro para morar naquele lugar?

- Eu não fiz nada ilegal. – O loiro revirou seus olhos, adivinhando o que Squall estava pensando.

-...

- Entra logo, Leonhart. – Seifer parou e esperou até que o moreno confuso fizesse o mesmo para que ele pudesse fechar a porta.

Squall estava quase perguntando o que o loiro estava fazendo para morar num lugar como aquele, mas parou assim que ouviu passos. Havia uma garota descendo os degraus lentamente, quase como se flutuasse, de tão delicados que eram seus movimentos. Ela tinha uma pele bem clara e longos cabelos negros, fazendo Squall se lembrar de Rinoa por um momento; porém, o cabelo da garota era mais comprido, quase na altura de sua cintura e seus olhos eram azul-esverdeados. Ela era bem baixa e parecia ser bem nova, talvez 14 ou 15 anos.

- Seifer... Quem é? – a garota perguntou com uma voz trêmula, como se tivesse medo da nova presença.

- Esse é o Leon... o Squall. Ele não vai fazer mal para você. Ele é um... amigo.

_Amigo?_ Squall repetiu a palavra em sua mente.

- Ah... – Ela olhou para ele com uma curiosidade desperta, seus olhos estudando a imagem que se apresentava à sua frente.

- Ele pode ter cara de poucos amigos, mas ele não morde.

A garota riu levemente. – Ele vai ficar aqui por um tempo?

- Eu não sei... – Seifer olhou para o chão por um breve segundo.

- Faz ele ficar para o jantar.

Seifer encarou Squall por um momento, por um instante, perdido no olhar azul que encontrou o dele. – Você quer ficar?

_Claro._ – Acho que eu posso ficar um pouco.

- Que legal! – a garota estava feliz. – Eu vou preparar aquela receita de macarronada, Seifer, assim você tem tempo de conversar com o seu amigo, mas vocês dois precisam lavar a louça.

- Tá bom, Estela. Só tenta não tacar fogo na cozinha.

- Ah, aquilo foi só uma vez, e porque você me distraiu!

- Mentira.

Estela mostrou a língua para Seifer antes de entrar na cozinha. Logo que a garota saiu, o silêncio reinou entre os dois homens na sala, até que o moreno finalmente juntou forças para perguntar:

- Ela é sua... – Squall parou de repente. Ele se perguntou se queria mesmo saber a verdade.

Sentindo o momento de apreensão do moreno, Seifer decidiu colocar um fim nas dúvidas. – É complicado...- O loiro andou em direção a uma área mais isolada. – Vem aqui.

Squall o seguiu, milhares de pensamentos percorrendo loucamente a sua mente.

Eles haviam alcançado um canto com poltronas e uma comprida janela, mas nenhum deles se sentou. Seifer apenas observou as colinas através do vidro e Squall olhava para ele.

- Nós não temos nada entre a gente... nada mais do que confiança e companheirismo.

- Mas você queria que tivessem? – Squall ficou do lado do loiro.

Seifer virou a cabeça para olhar para o mais baixo. – Não... ela é como se fosse a minha irmã.

- Mas então...

- Um tempo depois da guerra eu... eu fiquei rondando por aí. Eu não tinha lugar para ficar, e então eu achei essa casa e, é estranho dizer isso, mas eu senti que tinha alguma coisa aqui. Eu decidi me aproximar e encontrei a menina chorando na varanda. Ela disse que os pais dela tinham partido, um dia eles entraram no carro e... Bom, ela tava sozinha e com medo e ela ainda era tão nova... Eu decidi ficar aqui, para proteger ela, e ela deixou... Ela não tinha medo de mim. Eu não sei se ela me reconheceu, mas... Ela me aceitou. Eu não sei por quê, mas ela não me mandou embora. Eu não sei se você entende isso.

Squall desviou o olhar. Ele pensou nos tempos da guerra... se ele tivesse tentado trazer o Seifer de volta, se ele tivesse feito algo para salvá-lo... É claro que o loiro não fez tudo aquilo porque queria... Não podia ser... Squall se sentiu tão cego e estúpido.

- Eu queria que eu ainda tivesse o dom de ler os seus pensamentos... – Seifer disse calmamente. – Não se perca na sua cabeça, eu ainda estou aqui.

- Foi por isso que você não veio me procurar? Porque eu não fiz nada para salvar você? Você me culpa?

Seifer olhou com incredulidade para Squall. – Não. Claro que não. Você tinha os seus motivos. Eu era o cara mau tentando destruir o seu mundo, eu não culpo você por lutar contra mim.

- Eu podia ter feito alguma coisa... Você... Era ela controlando você... não era?

O loiro esfregou uma têmpora, sem gostar para onde a conversa estava indo. – Foi ela, na maioria das vezes. Você tinha que ouvir... Era impossível negar o que ela falava, fazendo você ir em frente, e tomar e destruir, tudo era por uma causa maior. Mas eu tive a minha parte na culpa. Eu aceitei ser o cavaleiro dela, eu aceitei o que ela tinha para me oferecer. – Seifer encarou profundamente o olhar intenso que estava focado nele. – Você me culpa agora, sabendo disso?

Não. – Squall simplesmente não o culpava, ele podia, mas ele não o fazia. – Você se culpa?

Seifer abaixou o olhar.

_Todos os dias._

Squall sentiu uma culpa repentina por evocar aqueles sentimentos ruins. Ele se culpava pela sua falta de tato em lidar com as emoções das outras pessoas; no final das contas, ele sempre deixava os outros para baixo.

- É tudo passado agora.

- É. – Seifer ergueu a cabeça novamente. – É verdade. – Mas a amargura ainda pairava em sua voz. Ele então se virou e caminhou na direção das escadas. – Eu vou deixar Hyperion descansar agora... Você pode trazer... essa sua gunblade sexy também... – Ele admirou a maravilhosa lâmina azulada.

- Lionheart. – A palavra saiu da boca de Squall em um harmônico som de adoração.

Seifer sorriu à sua maneira, ao ouvir o tom de voz do outro rapaz. Era tão difícil extrair emoções do moreno reservado. – Lionheart – ele repetiu num tom divertido. – Combina com você. – Ele começou a subir as escadas, ouvindo os passos precisos o seguirem.

Quando eles alcançaram o outro andar da casa, Seifer abriu a porta à sua esquerda, fazendo com que seu quarto ficasse à vista. Ele era bem grande, mas decorado de maneira simples, só o mobiliário básico que uma pessoa precisava, nada mais, exceto por um armário especial com uma caixa aberta, onde Hyperion foi depositada com cuidado.

_Eu vou voltar para limpar você direito._

- Você pode colocar a sua gunblade aqui. – Seifer apontou para um espaço atrás da caixa da sua espada. Ele viu o moreno se aproximar e quando ele estava quase concluindo a sua tarefa, Seifer não pôde evitar uma pergunta. – Posso tocar?

Squall o encarou por um momento, com um pouco de ciúmes da sua espada. -...

- Entendi, má ideia.

O moreno suspirou profundamente por um momento antes de estudar com cuidado suas próximas palavras. – Vai em frente.

- Eu não vou segurar, eu só quero sentir um pouco... – Seifer tocou a superfície fria e deslizou sua mão sobre ela, sentindo as curvas e proeminências. Seus olhos verdes trilharam o desenho azul e ele sentiu um calor em seu peito. – É realmente linda.

- É mesmo.

Seifer sorriu e finalmente deixou a arma se afastar do seu toque. Ele viu o moreno colocá-la cuidadosamente ao lado da outra gunblade, ambos levando um tempo para admirá-las juntas. Os olhos verdes se concentraram nas espadas por um longo tempo antes de mudarem seu foco para o jovem ao seu lado. Era tão raro ver aquela expressão de paz em seu rosto, os olhos azuis olhando serenamente para a imagem à sua frente, seu corpo relaxado. Seifer começou a sentir uma sensação familiar se despertar enquanto ele estudava o rapaz ao seu lado... ele sentia tanta falta dele. Sua mão se estendeu para tocar o ombro do moreno e Seifer sentiu o outro corpo se agitar, enquanto olhos azuis se voltaram para ele.

- O jantar tá pronto! – uma voz chamou do lado de fora do quarto.

- Estamos indo! – Seifer gritou. – Vamos. – O loiro sentiu a maciez da pelugem da jaqueta uma última vez antes de afastar sua mão e abrir a porta.

Squall permaneceu onde estava por um momento, ainda sentindo o breve toque, mesmo depois de o loiro já ter descido. Quando o moreno alcançou o piso principal, viu uma curiosa cena. A mesa de jantar estava pronta, mas não havia comida alguma.

- Isso tá horrível! – disse a voz que veio da cozinha.

- Mas eu segui a sua receita! – A garota enfurecida apareceu na sala de jantar.

- Eu não fiz desse jeito! – Seifer apareceu com uma panela em mãos, encarando um estranho bloco de macarronada. – Você vai ficar longe da cozinha, eu vou tentar salvar o nosso jantar... Fazendo outro.

- Ah, vai, não tá tão ruim assim... – A garota olhou para Squall, pedindo ajuda. – Você acha que tá muito ruim?

Squall olhou para a comida estranha.

E olhou de novo.

-...

- Viu – Seifer disse antes de entrar na cozinha de novo.

- Tá... Eu desisto. – A garota sentou-se em uma cadeira, com um olhar deprimido.

Sem saber o que fazer, Squall olhou ao redor.

- Você pode sentar, se quiser – a garota disse gentilmente após um longo momento de silêncio.

- Tá bom aqui.

- Na escada?

-...

Então a garota riu baixinho e Squall franziu o cenho.

- O Seifer nunca trouxe um amigo antes. – A garota estudou o rosto do rapaz. – Você tem uma cicatriz também.

- Hmm... é.

- Tem algo a ver com a que o Seifer tem?

- É.

-...- A garota desviou seu olhar brevemente. – Você não fala muito, né?

- Não.

- Sabe, o Seifer deve estar muito feliz trazendo você aqui. Eu posso ver nos olhos dele. Se é para ele ficar feliz, você pode vir aqui quando quiser. Sabe... ele é tudo o que eu tenho...

Squall a observou por um momento e logo depois se encontrou perdido em seus pensamentos novamente. Mesmo tendo se encontrado há pouco após um longo tempo, de alguma forma, ele também sentia o mesmo, que o Seifer era tudo que ele tinha. Parecia que tudo o que havia acontecido antes estava tão distante, apenas uma imagem embaçada, uma memória que se apagava.

- Ele é a minha única família agora que os meus pais não estão mais aqui.

- Entendo...

E o silêncio que se seguiu permaneceu por um longo tempo, até uma voz preencher o local novamente.

- Agora sim! – Seifer voltou à sala de jantar, carregando um grande prato de macarronada com queijo derretido por cima.

Os olhos de Squall brilharam ao verem o prato que parecia delicioso. Aquilo o fez se lembrar de uma fome que ele não sabia que estava lá. Ele não havia comido nada o dia inteiro.

- Parece bom, Seifer! – Estela exclamou.

- Eu sei – o loiro sorriu cheio de orgulho próprio. – Mas não mexe ainda, eu já volto.

Eles viram o rapaz ir para a cozinha e depois voltando com uma garrafa de vinho.

- Pra você, Estela, é só uma taça – o loiro disse antes de derramar o líquido avermelhado dentro do recipiente de cristal.

- Eu não sou criança, eu posso beber mais.

- Não, você não pode.

- Quem disse?

- Eu disse – Seifer terminou a discussão e serviu Squall, para depois pegar sua própria taça, em seguida, sentando-se em uma cadeira no meio dos outros dois ocupantes. – Agora – ele levantou a taça e deu um gole no líquido divino.

Estela fez o mesmo de maneira entusiasmada, quase derrubando o conteúdo da taça com seus movimentos desajeitados.

Squall esperou até que Seifer começasse a comer, antes de beber. De alguma forma, a imagem do loiro saboreando seu vinho ainda percorria a sua mente.

- Come, Leonhart, é bom, sabia?

- Sim, muito bom! – a garota disse com a boca cheia.

Squall pegou seu garfo e o fez se enroscar em uma boa quantidade de macarrão antes de colocá-lo em sua boca. Então ele sentiu a sensação de contentamento quando sentiu o aroma da comida. E quando ele finalmente sentiu o sabor...

Era o paraíso.

Ele comeu e comeu, sentindo como se não pudesse parar até terminar.

- Vai com calma, Leonhart – Seifer riu, olhando o entusiasmo que ele só havia visto durante uma luta. Ele olhou para Squall comendo e sentiu uma sensação boa. Havia muito que ele não se sentia tão feliz. Ele bebeu um pouco mais do vinho e observou Squall lamber seus lábios brevemente após comer todo o conteúdo do prato. Seifer sorriu, ele queria que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

- Então... – O rosto de Estela estava corado por causa do vinho. – O Squall tem uma namorada?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Seifer perguntou.

- É só uma perguntinha... – Estela disse com um leve tom de aborrecimento. – Ele tem?

Seifer olhou para Squall.

- Não – o moreno respondeu.

- Rinoa? – Seifer perguntou com cautela.

- Não era o que todo mundo pensava que era.

- Então o que era? – Seifer não conteve a sua pergunta direta.

- Eu era o cavaleiro dela.

Aquilo fez o loiro encerrar suas perguntas. Ele não precisava se aprofundar mais no assunto, ele já havia conseguido a parte importante da informação.

- Como assim, cavaleiro? Como nos contos de fada? – Estela perguntou com uma curiosidade divertida.

- Eu acho que tá na hora de uma mocinha ir dormir.

- Eu já disse que eu não sou criança!

- A gente lava a louça e você vai dormir, como a gente combinou.

- Tá bom... Tô vendo que você não quer dividir o seu amigo... – Estela se levantou e caminhou em direção a seu quarto.

Squall viu Seifer pegar os pratos e o seguiu. O loiro já havia começado seu trabalho, mas logo ele encontrou as mãos do moreno oferecendo ajuda. Eles cumpriam a tarefa silenciosamente, sem se apressarem. Quando finalmente terminaram, os dois se encontraram em pé em uma cozinha iluminada pela lua; nenhum deles se atrevendo a quebrar o silêncio com suas vozes.

Após lançar um breve olhar ao lado, Seifer estendeu sua mão e pegou o leão de metal que Squall chamava de Griever. O loiro o virou para estudar os traços, enquanto seu polegar traçava o desenho. Quando ele finalmente deixou o pingente de metal repousar novamente sobre o peito de Squall, ele se moveu para pressionar o moreno contra a pia. Ele colocou seus braços em volta do corpo do outro rapaz e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha.

Squall se sentiu perdido no corpo maior que o seu, o abraço o envolvia tão firmemente que era difícil de respirar.

- Seifer... – ele disse suavemente, o loiro não indicando sinal algum de que ele se afastaria de Squall.

- Eu senti a sua falta – Seifer confessou. Ele sentiu mãos tocarem seu peito, por um momento, pensando que o outro rapaz o empurraria, mas em vez disso, Squall beijou a pele abaixo da gargantilha que o loiro usava, sentindo o calor daquele corpo sob seus lábios. Seifer massageou as mechas castanhas e moveu sua mão para segurar a nuca de Squall, puxando a cabeça dele para trás, fazendo os lábios do moreno se abrirem com o movimento, para que ele pudesse beijá-lo profundamente. Squall gemeu no meio daquela sensação avassaladora, deixando-se ser explorado pelas familiares carícias.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui?

Seifer virou-se para olhar para uma Estela boquiaberta. – Não é óbvio?

- Você é gay?

- E isso importa?

- Você devia ter me avisado.

- Por quê? – Seifer perguntou, entretido.

- Eu não queria ter visto isso!

- Você não acha que é sexy? – Seifer estava se divertindo com o desespero da garota.

- Seifer... – Squall estava ficando sem jeito com a situação.

- Eu acho que é um desperdício ver dois caras bonitos juntos. E como ficam aquelas garotas loucas para terem um deles?

- Esse mundo é tão injusto. – Seifer segurou Squall pelo pulso e o guiou até a escada. – Ele vai dormir aqui.

Estela balançou a cabeça em sinal de frustração. – Por favor, não façam muito barulho, é a minha casa, afinal de contas. – A garota tentou desviar o olhar do casal que passou por ela.

- Tá bom, e eu vou limpar a sujeira depois.

- Me poupe dos detalhes! – A garota colocou as mãos sobre suas orelhas.

Seifer ria enquanto subia as escadas e Squall estava aliviado por eles finalmente poderem ficar sozinhos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem com ela? – o moreno perguntou quando alcançou o quarto do Seifer.

- Ela não vai expulsar a gente, se é essa a sua preocupação. – O loiro fechou a porta. – Então... – Ele segurou Squall pelos braços e o pressionou contra a cômoda, arrancando a jaqueta do moreno e depois a camiseta, deixando-as caírem descuidadamente no chão.

Squall sentiu o ar frio da noite tocar sua pele exposta, mas logo ele o sentiu ser substituído pelo calor de uma boca. Ela trilhou um caminho sobre seu peito, sugando a pele e terminando no seu mamilo direito – com uma língua lambendo-o até torná-lo ereto – então Squall sentiu uma mão quente apalpá-lo sobre as suas calças, fazendo-o prender a respiração por um momento, até sentir a perda cruel daquele calor quando Seifer se afastou abruptamente.

- Os cintos estão atrapalhando – Seifer expressou a ordem daquela maneira, antes de tirar seu sobretudo e colete. O loiro viu o moreno tirar seus cintos com facilidade – mãos experimentes os abriam e removiam um a um, deixando-os caírem no chão.

Quando Squall terminou, Seifer o segurou pelos quadris e o virou, fazendo-o automaticamente colocar as mãos sobre a superfície de madeira para se apoiar.

Squall sentiu suas calças serem abertas apressadamente e abaixadas em seguida, expondo-o ao olhar do loiro. Ele tentou relaxar, quando sentiu um dedo lubrificado penetrá-lo. Com um pouco de esforço, ele conseguiu dar passagem para mais um e depois outro, enquanto tentava afastar o desconforto. Logo, ele sentiu os dedos se afastarem e algo maior pressioná-lo. Squall respirou fundo antes de sentir o órgão penetrá-lo, preenchendo-o profundamente. E então ele sentiu o membro sair um tanto, para entrar novamente, mais profundamente que antes. E Squall estava segurando a superfície de madeira com força, enquanto ele agüentava as fortes investidas bravamente.

Seifer estava tendo dificuldades em se controlar, desejando penetrá-lo com tudo o que podia, e ele esperou até não poder mais antes de avançar mais profundamente, investindo sem dó. Era tão fácil para ele se perder no calor daquele corpo, sua ereção sendo comprimida de uma maneira tão boa.

Ao se sentir mais perto do fim, Seifer tentou trazer Squall junto com ele para o ápice, masturbando-o no ritmo das suas investidas. Não demorou muito para que o loiro alcançasse aquele momento de prazer que ele conhecia tão bem, dentro de Squall. Ele continuou se movendo por mais um tempo, até esgotar todo o prazer que podia sentir.

Ainda dentro de Squall, Seifer continuou masturbando-o vigorosamente, até sentir o corpo do moreno tremer e a prova daquele prazer jorrar em sua mão.

Por um momento, eles apenas ficaram juntos, um encostado no outro, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu senti falta disso também – Seifer riu levemente, antes de dar um tapinha no ombro do moreno e se afastar do calor daquele corpo. – Vamos tomar um banho – Seifer o convidou.

Squall viu o loiro retirar o resto das roupas dele e entrar no banheiro. Ele seguiu o corpo nu de Seifer até lá e ficou aliviado de que o banheiro ficava conjugado ao quarto, seria desagradável sair de lá e encontrar uma certa garota olhando boquiaberta no corredor.

O moreno observou Seifer entrar no box e ligar o chuveiro, apreciando a visão do corpo perfeito a sua frente, todos os músculos se assentando de maneira harmoniosa. Ele sempre invejou o corpo do Seifer nos tempos de adolescência, seu próprio corpo parecendo ser tão pequeno e frágil perto do dele.

- O que você tá esperando? – Seifer perguntou com uma certa ansiedade, já sentindo falta do contato com o outro corpo. Ele viu Squall piscar uma porção de vezes e então retirar as últimas peças de roupa, deixando Griever em um local seguro.

Squall caminhou em direção ao loiro, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado com o olhar intenso direcionado a ele. Ele não sabia por que Seifer olhava para ele daquela maneira, ele achava que não havia nada de tão incrível no seu corpo, como o olhar do loiro parecia indicar.

Quando Squall ficou ao lado dele, Seifer sorriu e abriu um pouco de espaço para que a água quente alcançasse o corpo do moreno. O loiro deixou o rapaz silencioso se banhar sem intervir, apenas observando enquanto ele espalhava sabonete sobre o seu corpo e se limpava.

Depois de retirar os últimos vestígios de xampu, Squall abriu espaço para que o loiro fizesse o mesmo. Ele viu os olhos de Seifer se fecharem em um momento sublime ao sentir a água quente passar pelo seu corpo. Então Squall sentiu uma vontade de tocá-lo, fazendo-o ao deslizar sua mão pelos ombros largos e braços. Ele beijou o pomo de adão, sentindo-o se mover sob seus lábios quando Seifer riu de maneira condescendente. Squall olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos verdes, perdendo-se neles por um momento antes de fechar os olhos quando a boca do loiro encontrou a sua.

Quando Seifer parou de explorar os lábios molhados, ele guiou sua boca sobre o pescoço do moreno, sugando-o vigorosamente, enquanto ele deslizava suas mãos sobre a pele molhada do tórax de Squall. Seifer amava tanto aquele corpo, ele era tão irresistível que ele precisava tocá-lo... e talvez machucá-lo um pouco. Na sua adolescência, ele não podia evitar o sentimento de frustração quando o mais novo teimosamente tentava evitá-lo. Às vezes ele queria tanto machucá-lo para aliviar a dor da rejeição. Mas aquilo era passado; ele não poderia estar mais contente do que ter Squall sem as barreiras que ele criava para evitar o contato humano.

Ao sentir o moreno tremer de leve e gemer suavemente em seus braços, Seifer tinha vontade de encorajar mais reações dele. Ele mordeu o pescoço do Squall antes de se ajoelhar. Seifer olhou para cima e encontrou um olhar azul; rindo ao ver a ansiedade silenciosa dançar nos olhos do moreno. Ele começou a lamber a extremidade levemente, provocando-o até escutar um baixo grunhido de reclamação.

- Tá ansioso? – Seifer riu enquanto imaginava o moreno revirar os olhos e sussurrando um "whatever". Decidido a ser um pouco mais sério na sua tarefa, o loiro segurou a base do órgão de Squall e deslizou sua mão sobre ele algumas vezes antes de envolver o membro em sua boca. Ele sugou com força e se moveu sobre o comprimento uma porção de vezes, até se afastar, deixando apenas a cabeça em sua boca enquanto o chupava languidamente.

Squall estava apoiando sua cabeça nos azulejos, seus olhos fechados, apreciando a sensação da água correndo pelo seu corpo enquanto Seifer lhe proporcionava aquele prazer. O moreno sentiu a mão que não o estava segurando mover-se sobre sua coxa e depois deslizar por seu quadril e lado, movendo-se sobre a pele molhada repetidamente, até que os dedos fizeram um caminho por trás. Squall sentiu a ponta dos dedos provocarem aquele local sensível, enquanto a pressão da boca em seu órgão aumentava. Seifer estava chupando forte, e o moreno não conseguia esconder todos os sons de prazer que escapavam por seus lábios. E não demorou muito até que Squall se perdesse em seu clímax na boca de Seifer, o loiro ansiosamente consumindo tudo o que o moreno lhe dava.

Depois de Squall terminar, Seifer olhou para cima e viu um olhar satisfeito, fazendo seu peito se encher de um calor agradável. Ele beijou o quadril de Squall e se levantou. O moreno ainda mantinha seus olhos fechados quando sentiu a carícia de uma mão em seu cabelo. Ele podia sentir o olhar do loiro mesmo sem abrir os olhos, e por um momento, ele teve medo de fazê-lo e descobrir que tudo tinha sido apenas um sonho.

De repente, ele sentiu uma das mãos de Seifer segurar seu pulso e seus olhos se abriram para ver o que o loiro queria. Uma toalha foi entregue a ele e eles se secaram silenciosamente antes de voltarem em direção ao quarto.

Seifer caminhou na direção da cama e deitou-se no colchão macio, convidando o moreno com seu olhar. Squall caminhou lentamente na direção do loiro e subiu em cima da cama. Quando ele se deitou ao lado do loiro, seus olhar azul percorreu o corpo perto ao dele. Ele não podia ignorar o fato de que o membro de Seifer estava implorando por atenção, então ele o alcançou com sua mão e começou a deslizá-la sobre o comprimento que endurecia a cada movimento. Squall observou a expressão de prazer no rosto do loiro e acariciou o cabelo dourado com sua mão livre, fazendo-o murmurar de contentamento.

Mesmo apreciando o que Squall estava fazendo nele, Seifer o segurou pelo pulso e o fez parar abruptamente. Os olhos azuis mostraram um olhar confuso e Seifer respondeu segurando uma das coxas de Squall e passando-a por cima de seu corpo, fazendo o moreno sentar em seu colo.

O SeeD de cabelos escuros entendeu o pedido do seu amante, mas em vez de obedecer, ele se moveu em direção a parte inferior do corpo de Seifer e pegou a base de seu membro. O loiro respirou fundo quando sentiu a boca o envolver e ele não conseguia evitar impulsionar seu corpo para cima, encontrando ansiosamente o calor molhado. Seifer tentou se acalmar para não forçar muito o moreno, deixando ele fazer como desejava, mas o prazer que ele estava sentindo estava sendo demais, então ele segurou o cabelo de Squall, quase que de maneira dolorosa, e o fez parar. Seifer gostava da boca sobre ele, mas ele estava desesperado para tomá-lo de novo. Havia passado tanto tempo desde que ele teve a oportunidade de ter Squall outra vez que ele não queria deixar passar a oportunidade.

Ao perceber o desejo de Seifer, o rapaz de olhos azuis se posicionou e abaixou seu corpo até que a ponta da ereção encostasse-se a sua entrada. Squall respirou fundo e sentiu Seifer segurar as suas coxas com uma certa força, o loiro quase à beira de perder seu autocontrole.

Quando Squall viu os olhos verdes olhando de volta para ele com um desejo incontido, ele tentou apoiar o seu corpo enquanto se abaixava sobre o membro ereto, conseguindo envolver a ponta do grande órgão. Ele fechou os olhos com o esforço, tentando se concentrar em deixar mais entrar. Quando Squall sentiu que não conseguiria mais, ele parou e se retirou um pouco antes de voltar lentamente. Ele sentiu Seifer segurar as suas coxas com força antes de mover suas mãos até os quadris do moreno, ajudando-o com o movimento. Squall estava tentando manter um ritmo estável, mesmo com o desconforto que ele estava sentindo; o moreno queria tanto trazer o Seifer ao seu clímax, os olhar verde pedindo por aquilo.

Sentindo-se cada vez mais próximo a cada momento que passava, Seifer pegou o membro de Squall e começou a acariciá-lo, querendo trazer o moreno junto com ele para o orgasmo. No entanto, não demorou muito para que Seifer se perdesse no mais alto ponto do prazer, gozando dentro de Squall. Por um momento, ele apenas aproveitou a sensação; apenas quando ela começou a diminuir, ele voltou a mover sua mão sobre Squall, tentando fazê-lo gozar com ele ainda dentro. Após mais algumas tentativas, Seifer conseguiu seu intento com um último movimento de sua mão, fazendo o corpo de Squall se contorcer em prazer.

Por algum tempo, eles apenas ficaram deitados, recuperando o fôlego e aproveitando a proximidade um do outro. Logo, Squall sentiu que não conseguia mais manter seus olhos abertos, então ele os fechou e se concentrou no calor do corpo de Seifer, embora tenha ficado um tempo sem ele quando o loiro se levantou e começou a vasculhar o quarto. Squall apenas deixou o outro rapaz limpá-lo enquanto ele aproveitava preguiçosamente a sensação das mãos deslizando pela sua pele. Logo, o moreno sentiu Seifer se deitar novamente, seus corpos se tocando uma vez mais; a batida de seu coração sincronizada com a do loiro, marcando o ritmo que o embalou o sono. Enquanto o mundo dos sonhos invadia os seus sentidos, ele podia ver as imagens do dia se repetindo em sua mente. De alguma forma, ele não conseguia se lembrar de um dia em que ele estivera mais feliz.

xxx

Squall acordou de repente. Seus olhos se abriram, mas tudo o que ele conseguia ver era a escuridão. Demorou um tempo até ele conseguir ajustar a sua visão com a falta de luz, mas logo depois ele já estava levantando a parte superior do seu corpo do colchão. Ele olhou ao seu redor, confuso.

_O que está acontecendo?_

O moreno sentou-se em sua cama e tentou lembrar por que estava naquele local, como ele havia parado lá.

_Seifer._

Por um momento, tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era aquele nome e a imagem de um corpo quente próximo ao dele. Sim, ele havia passado o dia com o loiro, até mesmo dormido com ele, mas então por que ele estava vestido e sentado em sua própria cama na Garden? Aquilo havia sido apenas um sonho? Um sonho muito vívido? Se ele fechasse os olhos, ele ainda podia sentir mãos sobre ele. Havia sido tão real.

Squall ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando o som da porta se abrindo devagar foi ouvido.

- Squall?

O moreno olhou para a figura que o observava atentamente. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou ao seu amigo.

Por um momento, Zell apenas o encarou, mas então ele disse baixinho:

- Eu escutei algo. – O quarto do loiro ficava em frente ao de Squall.

- Eu devo ter feito muito barulho para acordar você. – O moreno estava tentando se lembrar como havia parado no seu quarto.

- Não fez não, cara. – Relutantemente, Zell caminhou na direção da cama e sentou-se sobre o colchão. Ele olhou para a expressão de confusão no rosto de Squall e se preocupou com o seu amigo. – Você tá bem? – ele perguntou gentilmente.

- Não... – o rapaz respondeu com sinceridade. – Eu acho que eu bebi demais na casa do Seifer.

- Na casa do Seifer? – Aquilo havia realmente surpreendido o Zell.

- É, ele mora numa casa na colina, oeste da cidade. Mas você... – ele olhou diretamente para os olhos azuis atentos. – Você não vai contar a ninguém, não é?

-...- Zell tentou desviar o olhar e o direcionou para o chão. – Squall... – ele suspirou.

O moreno começou a ficar preocupado pela segurança do Seifer. – Você não faria...

De repente, Zell olhou diretamente para os olhos acinzentados. – Eu sei que é difícil... – O loiro sentiu as palavras fugirem de sua boca, mas ele sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa. – Eu sei que você nunca conseguiu lidar bem com... – ele disse cuidadosamente.

- Lidar bem com o quê? – o moreno perguntou, perdendo a paciência.

- Squall, você lembra que ele morreu, não lembra?

- O quê? – ele sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha. O quarto se tornando repentinamente frio e um gosto amargo preencheu sua boca. – Mas do que você está falando?

-...Você sabe.

- Não... Eu não sei.

- Nós ficamos tão preocupados com você, você não era mais o mesmo depois da morte dele, nós não sabíamos o que fazer. Quando a gente começou a achar que você estava superando o que aconteceu...

- Não pode ser...

Squall se levantou e deixou o quarto, sem conseguir permanecer lá por mais tempo. Ele olhou ao seu redor em desespero, encontrando corredores silenciosos e nenhuma viva alma. O moreno começou a andar sem rumo, sem saber aonde ir, mas então, ele parou, tentando se acalmar e pensar.

_Deve haver algum arquivo sobre a morte dele... se for verdade._

Era loucura, não podia ser, ele esteve com Seifer, ele sabia. No entanto, mesmo que ele tivesse um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo, ele tinha que se certificar de que não era louco, de que aquilo não era real, não estava acontecendo.

Squall caminhou na direção do seu escritório e ligou o computador, procurando algo relacionado ao Seifer. Ele encontrou uma porção de arquivos sobre o ex-cavaleiro, a busca por ele. O último que havia sido salvo descrevia como o corpo do Seifer havia sido encontrado depois de seu assassinato por um grupo de pessoas que desejava vingança pelos crimes que ele havia cometido na guerra. Era evidente que ele havia sido pego em uma emboscada e torturado até a morte, mas não havia nenhum sinal de luta ou de que o loiro havia tentado se defender.

O moreno ficou em choque por um momento, ainda achando difícil de acreditar no que ele estava lendo. Ele leu o documento uma porção de vezes e, ainda assim, ele não conseguia acreditar. Os seus olhos só pararam de ler quando ele encontrou outro documento relacionado ao caso, um que o envolvia. Ele abriu o arquivo confidencial e descobriu que todos os homens associados à morte do Seifer haviam sido mortos – por ele. O pessoal da Garden havia encontrado Squall em um hangar, sem consciência, cercado por cadáveres. Quando acordou, ele não se lembrava como havia feito aquilo, ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada sobre o episódio. A Garden encobriu todos os detalhes sobre o incidente, para não criar um escândalo. Squall esteve sob observação psiquiátrica até então, só sendo liberado para retornar ao trabalho poucas semanas atrás.

_Eu sou louco?_

Squall se levantou e deixou o escritório, retornando aos corredores silenciosos. O sol estava quase para nascer, por isso a escuridão da noite estava quase se dissipando. Ele se encaminhou para os portões, correndo pelos corredores, com pressa de deixar a Garden. O lugar o estava sufocando.

xxx

- O que houve? – Irvine perguntou quando viu Zell andando desesperadamente pelos corredores. O rapaz de cabelos compridos estranhou ver o loiro deixar o quarto de repente.

- Eu preciso encontrar ele...

- Encontrar quem? – Irvine andou na direção do Zell, colocando suas mãos sobre os braços do artista marcial, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Eu... Eu não sei aonde ele foi... Ele só saiu e eu não pude ver pra onde... – Zell disse, quase sem fôlego. – Espera... a casa... O Squall disse alguma coisa sobre uma casa... – No momento seguinte o loiro estava correndo na direção dos portões, deixando Irvine sem outra escolha a não ser segui-lo.

xxx

Squall estava correndo desesperadamente pela estrada, cada minuto que passava parecia como se fosse uma eternidade. O sol já aparecia no céu, brilhando fracamente naquelas primeiras horas da manhã.

_Precisa ser em algum lugar por aqui._ Ele pensou enquanto caminhava pelo caminho que ele se lembrava tão claramente.

De repente, as batidas do seu coração se aceleraram. Havia uma grande casa erguida majestosamente sobre uma colina, a mesma casa da qual ele se lembrava de ter estado no dia anterior. Ele correu na direção dela e conseguiu reconhecer cada pequeno detalhe da fachada da casa e dos arredores. Squall tinha certeza de que conhecia o lugar. Ele bateu na porta desesperadamente, gritando o nome do Seifer. O loiro tinha que estar lá, ele precisava...

Por um longo tempo, Squall bateu e bateu, sem obter resposta alguma. O moreno sentiu que desmaiaria, querendo chorar e gritar. Por que aquelas emoções tão conturbadas precisavam afetá-lo? Ele queria tanto parar de sentir... Parar de sentir qualquer coisa. Fechando os olhos, ele encostou a testa na porta, batendo na madeira com a força das suas mãos...

...até que ela se abriu.

Squall ficou surpreso por um momento; será que ele havia batido tão forte que quebrara o trinco? Mas não, a porta estava se movendo lentamente.

- O que aconteceu?

Ele escutou a voz e, por um momento, teve medo de encontrar outra pessoa olhando para ele, mas lá a sua frente estava um loiro alto – com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

Squall nem parou para pensar antes de pressionar seu corpo contra o dele, colocando seus braços ao redor dele com toda a força que ele tinha.

- Eu pensei... Eu pensei... – As palavras do Squall tremulavam em sua boca.

-...Tá tudo bem – Seifer tentou acalmá-lo.

- Eu... Eu acho que eu tive um pesadelo.

- Acontece. – Seifer acariciou o cabelo do Squall.

- Eu acordei você? – O moreno levantou a cabeça para olhar para os olhos verdes.

- Mas é claro! – Seifer disse em voz alta, mas deu uma pequena risada. – Não precisa se sentir culpado... Eu estava morrendo de vontade de ver você de novo. – Ele encarou os olhos azuis e se perdeu neles por um momento, vendo todas as emoções que dançavam sob aquelas íris, toda a intensidade da adoração, tudo o que o moreno não conseguia expressar em palavras estava exposto naquele olhar.

Eles permaneceram daquela forma pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade, até algo atrair a atenção de Seifer. Ele viu algo se movendo no horizonte, aproximando-se da casa. O loiro não pôde evitar um sorriso ao reconhecer a pessoa, acenando em seguida.

- Ei, Chicken!

Squall se virou e viu o loiro tatuado correndo pelo campo, sendo seguido por Irvine.

De repente, Zell parou quando viu a dupla, observando a cena silenciosamente por um momento. Aqueles eram o Seifer e o Squall se abraçando? Ele piscou uma porção de vezes e ainda assim continuava a vê-los. Ele acenou para ver se obtinha alguma resposta e viu Seifer acenando de volta. E repente, ele sentiu um calor se expandir pelo seu peito quando uma alegria se despertou dentro ele. Zell não conseguia evitar um sorriso.

Irvine virou para o lado e olhou para o seu amigo com suspeita. – Por que você tá dando tchauzinho?

- Huh?

Irvine olhou para a direção que o loiro estava olhando e não viu nada. Só uma casa. – Eu não tô vendo nada... – Ele já estava começando a ficar bem mais preocupado. – Você tá bem?

-Hm... tô... – Zell olhou mais uma vez na direção da casa, e depois se virou para partir.

- Bom, você vai me dizer por que você correu daquele jeito? – Irvine começou a caminhar de volta para a Garden ao lado do seu amigo.

- Eu estava preocupado.

- Você tinha falado do Squall... Eu não consigo entender... já passou uns dias desde o enterro dele. Você não se lembra? Eu voltei para Balamb por causa disso – ele tentou relembrar o seu amigo. – Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar no que aconteceu... Foi tão de repente. Não tinha nada que parecia tão perigoso naquela missão...

- É, a gente passou por um monte de coisa pior antes. Parecia uma missão fácil... Bom, as aparências enganam.

- É... Sabe, eu aposto que seria diferente se aqueles cientistas idiotas tivessem saído do lugar e deixado as coisas pro Squall, daí ele não precisaria salvar eles arriscando a própria vida. Mas eu não sei... ele não parecia muito feliz com a vida para se importar de morrer. Era como... se ele tivesse chamado a morte. – Irvine estava triste pelas memórias, mas tentou alegrar um pouco o clima. Ele não queria ver o rosto do loiro tomado pela tristeza. Zell havia ficado arrasado quando descobriu o que aconteceu e Irvine ficava tão triste de vê-lo daquele jeito outra vez. – Mas então, ele deve estar em um lugar melhor agora, cheio de anjos e virgens e frutas e música e coisas assim.

Zell olhou para o rosto de Irvine, para os olhos azuis profundos, para o sorriso amistoso. Então ele se lembrou de uma cena que havia visto há poucos momentos e sorriu também. – Talvez não.

Squall viu seus amigos se afastarem e então olhou de novo para Seifer, sentindo como se nunca quisesse ficar longe dele outra vez.

- Então eu acho que você vai ficar aqui.

- Acho que sim...- Squall sussurrou.

- Eu sei que a Estela vai gostar de ter você por perto. Tem sido só nós dois por muito tempo. – Seifer abriu um sorriso largo e guiou Squall para dentro da casa. – Tá bom, primeiro a gente vai tomar café, depois a gente vai transar, e depois a gente vai almoçar, depois a gente vai treinar e depois... sexo. O que você acha?

- Parece um bom plano...

x

x

x

x

**Notas:** Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim. Em algumas das minhas histórias, o casal principal não fica junto, então eu queria fazer eles ficarem juntos nesta fic... de um jeito diferente, então, mesmo sendo uma deathfic, não foi minha intenção fazer uma história triste.

Bom, como deu para reparar, Zell é o meu personagem que consegue ver coisas do além... E sobre a Estela... Tem coisas sobre ela que eu não deixei na história, mais para não entregar o que estava acontecendo. A verdade sobre o passado dela é que ela morreu naquela casa e quando ela viu os pais saindo de carro, na verdade, eram eles deixando o lugar após o acontecimento. Então para ela, era como eles partindo para sempre, sem nunca voltar.


End file.
